Benutzer Blog:NothingM/Von schlechten Zeiten und Märtyrern
Hallo werte CP-Gemeinde. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft einen Blog aus etwas "positiveren Gründen" zu verfassen... aber die Umstände zwingen mich dazu. Ich weiß, dass es einen ähnlichen Blogbeitrag von Whocares zu diesem Thema gibt, aber ich persönlich kann jetzt nicht mehr still sitzen und will nun meine Meinung zum Zustand des Wikias kundtun in der Hoffnung einige Menschen zu erreichen damit. In den letzten Wochen hab ich einige unschönige Dinge mitbekommen: Streitereien und Chaos im Chat, schlechte CP's und Vorwürfe gegen Admins, usw. Ich werde jetzt einige Punkte nennen und meine eigene Sicht der Dinge schildern: 1) Schlechte CP's Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es schon peinlich, dass tatsächlich soviel darüber diskutiert wird. Eine schlechte CP ist ne schlechte CP - PUNKT! Aber es gibt tatsächlich wohl Menschen, die glauben einen Autor streicheln zu müssen, nur weil er/sie gesagt: "Ich bin Anna, bin 9 Jahre alt und habe eine ganz schlimme Krankheit XYZ. Bitte seid nicht so streng!" ''Leute echt... es gibt keine Ausreden für schlechte CP's -.- Und wenn man nicht in der Lage ist mit Kritik umzugehen, sollte es lieber ganz sein lassen. Und wenn dieser Autor sich nicht verbessern will (und das gab es schon sehr oft), ist das seine eigene Schuld. Und bevor einer meint: "Aber die CP kann man bestimmt ganz toll machen, wenn man ihr nur 200 Mal verbessert (was üüüüberhaupt keine Arbeit ist, die eigentlich der Autor schon längst hätte selber machen müssen).", möchte ich gerne etwas wissen: Wieso soll eine CP, die so aussieht: ''ich treffe Jaff und salandermen. ann Kam Spongbo aus der DVD Drh dich nicht um ende Bitteschön mal gut werden? (Und ja... ich sah schon viele CP's die so aussahen. Das ist nicht übertrieben leider.) Leute ehrlich: Hier kommen Menschen, die wollen gute Geschichten lesen und sich nicht durch irgendein Müll kämpfen. Und wenn einer keine gute Geschichten liefern kann, sollte lieber erstmal sich auf das Lesen beschränken und ein bisschen üben. 2) Mobbing Ja... Mobbing ist keine schöne Sache. Egal ob virtuell oder real. Zu der Miniuschi hab ich schon einiges mitbekommen und kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass es sich zugetragen hat. ABER: Jeder hatte schon mal was mit Mobbing zu tun gehabt. Und aus persönlicher Erfahrung kann ich sagen, dass Mobbing sich auf einzelne Personen beschränkt. Es entstehen Konflikte und eine sehr unschöne Eigendynamik. Unsere Community hat wahrscheinlich schon mehrere hundert Mitglieder. Und mehrere hundert Menschen, einschließlich Admins, dazu zu verdammen für eine Mobbing-Geschichte, die sich zwischen EINZELNEN Personen zugetragen hat, ist: - kurzsichtig - unfair - macht nichts rückgängig - und verhindert schon garnicht weiteres Mobbing Zudem muss man auch sagen, dass sich manche Leute nur hinter dem Begriff Mobbing verstecken bzw. sehr leichtfertig damit umgehen. Jmd. sagt er wird gemobbt, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass er oder sie nur einen Streit hatte und nur angepisst ist. Solche Fälle sorgen dann nur dafür, dass echte Mobbingopfer garnicht mehr ernst genommen werden. 3) Roleplay-, Capslockverbot und andere neue Beschränkungen Ok, ich gebs zu. Gewisse Regeln (vor allem das Roleplay-Verbot) mag ich auch nicht und hab kein Verständnis dafür. Ich stehe auch dazu und die Admins wissen es. Gerne hab ich auch abundzu die Regel gebrochen, weshalb ich schon zwei Mal gekickt wurde. Somit hab ich auch durchaus Verständnis für all jene Leute, die diese Verbote auch für schwachsinnig halten. Wo aber bei mir der Verständnis aufhört ist aber, dass gewisse Leute deswegen.... gleich einen Krieg mit den Admins anfangen wollen??!! oO Ja sagt mal... gehts noch?! Wegen sowas wollt ihr euch die Köpfe einschlagen? Macht euch bitte an dieser Stelle folgendes bewusst: Regeln können geÄNDERT werden. Und es wäre vielleicht eventuell schlauer, wenn ihr zum Beispiel... nya... mit den Admins redet? ... Möglichkeiten eine Abstimmung zu organisieren sucht? ... Kompromisse eingeht? ... oder euch selber als Admin bewirbt, wenn grad ne Stelle frei ist? Das wäre vielleicht ein biiiiiiischen schlauer als gleich einen riesigen Streit anzufangen. Und btw. Admins sind auch nur Menschen, was wohl einige vergessen haben, also komme ich zu... 4) Arbeit der Admins An dieser Stelle kann ich mich natürlich nicht an alle Admins beziehen, sondern an die Admins, mit den ich es am meisten zu tun hatte. Das wären dann Misa, Cola (der inzwischen leider abgetreten ist), Scratch und Kendjio. Admins sind aus meiner Sicht die Chefs des Wikis (und die Chatmods halt ihre Stellvertreter). Sie regeln den Laden, schauen dass alles korrekt zugeht, usw... Natürlich gibt es gute Chefs und schlechte Chefs... das ist keine Frage. Aber ich fasse mich jedes Mal an Kopf, wenn ich im Chat irgendwelche De- Leute sehe, die sich aufspielen, zum Obertroll mutieren und so tun als ob alle Admins so unglaublig böse Menschen sind, die den lieben langen Tag nichts anderes zu tun haben als "grundlos" CP's zu löschen, "grundlos" Leute zu kicken und zu bannen. Denn es macht solch uuuunglaublichen Spaß daran: - die millionste CP, die mit seiner Rechtschreibung Augenkrebs verursacht, zu sehen - nach irgendwelchen Trolle Ausschau zu halten - sich mit kleinen Kindern zu streiten, die meist auch rotzfrech sind - und vorallem natürlich sich sagen zu lassen, dass man seinen Adminjob scheiße macht nach unzähligen Bearbeitungen und Handlungen Ja... das macht ja so viel Spaß -.- Leute, ganz ehrlich: Ein Admin zu sein ist wirklich harter Arbeit. Sie müssen viel organisieren, planen, absprechen. Und ein Wiki zu leiten ist sehr kompliziert. Und da kommen irgendwelche Leute daher, die gerade mal zweihundert Bearbeitung machen und meinen dann alles besser zu machen. Also komme ich zum letzten Punkt... 5) Märtyrer Mir ist persönlich vor allem der User KitsuneSnow aufgefallen in dem Bereich. Und bevor du mir vorwirfst ich stell dich an den Pranger, Kitsune: Da du dich eh schon genügend mit bunten Pfaufedern präsentierst, bist du schon mehr als bekannt. Also ist es kein Pranger, sondern nur eine Information^^ Ich möchte es halt so formulieren: Unsere Community macht tatsächlich eine schwere Zeit durch... das will ich nicht leugnen. Doch das aller allerletzte was diese Community braucht in so einer Zeit sind Leute, die sich als arme, gepeinigte Märtyrer aufspielen, Gift in das Gemeinschaftsklima streuen und nur noch stur darauf fixiert sind ihre "Feinde" (wo die auch immer sein mögen) zu bekämpfen. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Das wärs dann von meiner Seite aus. Mein persönlicher Aufruf an diese Gemeinschaft ist: Bitte... erinnert euch daran, weshalb ihr eigentlich hier seid. Ihr teilt eine gemeinsam Leidenschaft... nähmlich das Verfassen von Geschichten. Das hat uns alle hier zusammengebracht.... wir sind eine Familie. Deswegen sollten wir lieber uns zusammentun und schauen was man bessern kann, anstatt sich weiterhin untereinander zu bekriegen. Ich gebe die Gemeinschaft niemals auf... egal wie schwierig es im Moment ist. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, NothingM Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag